


The up's and down's of the office Christmas party.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Harry styles is fashion, M/M, Niall horan is a photographer?, They work for some sort of publication, work party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall works remotely for a magazine. But hes back in time for the work office party. And to accompany not only the most handsome man in the room but his husband.--Niall can hold his liquor, Harry cant. And it's very amusing.





	The up's and down's of the office Christmas party.

“I love office Christmas parties.” The words came out in the slightest slur, Niall was being leaned on by his steadily intoxicated husband. For a fact Niall didn’t ‘love’ office parties. But he wasn’t going to be a spoil sport and any reason to drink for free on his companies dollar was a good enough reason to be there after hours with people he rarely got to see. 

The night had be a lot of fawning attention to different stories about mishaps in the workplace. Things that most laughed at and would remember fondly but Niall worked away from the main building, spent time traveling unlike most of the staff. It was getting painful to keep smiling and pretending that he remembered the next person who would approach them. 

But he had Harry, who eagerly greated everyone, everyone was important to his ray of sunshine. A writer for a secondary magazine that lived under the same umbrella, their jobs equally important kept them away for long stretches of time. And as the night grew on, he became more annoyed that he wasn’t at home with said socialite. 

Not that he had always been this way, but when his career had taken off it was long trips in remote areas of the world with just a camera and a backpack. Sometimes it was harder to readapt to social situations. Beer was helpful as he took another drink. Clearly though he had some catching up as he glanced over at Harry finishing yet another cocktail. 

Smiling his best as he adjusted his arm, snaking it down around Harry’s waist. Deciding that he really liked how Harry was dressed in the sheer black button down, fitted black trousers with an embroidered pattern, matching blazer tossed in the coat room. As perusal if it wasn’t meant to get dirt on it he had fairly little clue so he was dressed in an outfit picked for him with a husband who would remind him how they knew everyone or the department they belonged to.

“My cheeks hurt.” 

“Maybe it’s the beard you refused to shave.” The remark was quick lacking any sort of malice just an observant point, side glancing his husband one more time before he leaned in close enough. 

“Didn’t hear any complaints last night… or this morning” A cocky smile came over his lips as he finally got green eyes on him. “Or a couple of hours ago.” A quizing look painted the youngers face as it fell into place and that usual goofy smile came out to play. Getting a not so subtle kiss with a hand scratching into his beard. 

If he was honest he didn’t like it either but he had just gotten home a couple nights ago just in time for the holidays. And he had other plans in mind then shaving, or leaving their home for that matter. 

They parted from the kiss and kept on their path through the throngs of party goers in arranges of antlers with lights or bells, santa hats thelike and even a few full out costumes. Passing a very annoyed looking Mrs claus tapping her foot. Being informed she almost always had this stance on most days. Causing Niall to laugh at the office politics that went on while he was gone. 

Drinks had been abundant, really the cherry on top of the night. Even though the Irishman could hold his liquor he was sure his husband was not on the same page. Going drink for drink, finally dawning on him that the handsome man was about to have a rough night if they didn’t pack it in for the evening. Pleasantly buzzed for one could be embarrassingly sloppy for most. 

“Babe, you sure you can handle that?” Getting the rosy cheeks with a look that made it seem like focusing was taking most of his effort he knew right away that it was well over the youngers limit. 

“I-I.. Can do it.” It came out so proper despite the sway and heavy lean. With a bit of effort he had them out and in an uber, saving face for his intoxicated fashion figure. 

Trying his best not to laugh to hard as they stumbled into their flat. Supporting his husband as best he could and getting him to the edge of the bed. Loving the one sided conversation of a chatty drunk. 

“Love, lets fuck.” Hands reaching for his face and fingering the beard. Niall shook his head not pulling back and smiling up from where he had been dealing with Harry’s boots. Taking an embarrassingly long time to realise that the buckle was non functioning and there was a zipper on the inside of each foot. 

Finally glancing up at the brunette who pouted. “Please.” But what could have ended in a very lengthy session ended up being Niall feeling the need to look after his very intoxicated husband who swayed slowly where he sat. 

“I’m not sure that would be legal. Considering your state.” Niall teased as he worked on taking off both socks and then up to give Harry a kiss on his forehead and temple. It was a bit of an awkward fight but he stepped back victoriously with the trousers off the tattooed mans thighs. 

“We leave mid morning tomorrow for your parents. Yeah?” Coxing the younger into bed after he had freed him of the dress shirt and convincing him the pain tablet he was giving him would be worth it. 

“Yes. First thing.. Just after the room stops being spinny.” Harry’s hand held up a finger making a swirling motion. 

“You going to be ok, lover?” Not to worried about the possible outcome that could follow a night of drinking. Following in after to set Harry up in the bed his own clothes being tossed across the room not having the patients to fold them. 

“Yeah.” It came out drawled and quiet clearly already almost passed out. “Just.. “ A hand was out trying to find Niall. Reaching over and taking it. “Spoon me.” It was endearingly sweet as he reached back turning off the light in the room and cuddling into his husbands warm back kissing the back of his neck softly. 

\--

Alarms had gone off and Niall was up feeling ready to get on the road and drive to his in-laws Harry on the other hand did not have as big of a bounce in his step. Just thankful that his husband followed along and had foreshadowed the night by pre packed their bags. Loading up the Range Rover had been a walk in the park as he looked over at his young lover finally arriving in the carpark. 

Large water bottle in hand a black toque on, sunglasses in place with the brightest orange hoodie. Never one to leave it as just casual car ride wear though he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Looking good, pet.” 

“Shh.” Unable to drop the huge smile as he closed the back and headed to the passengers side holding open the door. “Thanks.” Getting a kiss on the cheek, it wasn’t till Harry was sat up in the seat before he gasped. “Ni.”

A hand came up to stroke his cheek unable to see the green eyes behind the sunnies but just smiling shyly. “Oh, this is nice.” Liking the attention on his freshly shaven face.

“Thanks.” Kissing the hand and finally pulling back, the needed to be on the road. Not quite the road trip they had planned. Not nearly enough snacks, but with his cocaptian dealing with a hangover he was more then willing do the driving. 

They had gotten onto the Highway, An hour into their 4 hour drive to his husbands family home when the hand reached out to grab his arm. “Babe.” 

Niall glanced over to the brunette grabbing his attention, the back of a ringed hand covering his mouth. “Pull over.” 

“H-Harry. We’re on the M5!” 

“Fuck. Ni, please.” It was urgent enough that he did as he was told signalling off onto the shoulder side getting a couple of honks from cars flying by, as he slowed down not even coming to a stop before Harry was out and getting sick on the side of the highway. 

Niall felt terrible really he did, but it was also the funniest thing ever. “Oh fuck.” It was entertaining at best to see his husband bent over, being flipped off. Doing his best to be more sensitive, yet even when Harry got back to grab his water bottle Niall had to bite his cheek. Harry not done yet as Niall just waited watching the fairly miserable looking man finally climb back in. 

“You done being dramatic.” Niall teased as he reached over to comfort an orange shoulder. 

“Yeah. Next time I’m not asking for a pull over. Going to just let it happen all over your new rover.” Getting a huff, but he couldn’t stop from enjoying sight of Harry debun his hair fix it back from his face again. Tie it back up and fix the thin hair band keeping the small hairs back. 

“Sounds great. Next exit is in 20 minutes.” Even though it probably wasn’t the most romantic way to start their holiday’s it was worth it to witness his always proper husband do something so crude. 

Pulling off the shoulder and finally getting a break in the traffic, they were back on the road, reaching over with quite a bit of protest he held Harry’s hand just to prove he loved ridiculously in his words ‘embarrassing’ husband regardless his state. 

 

It had been just over 4 hours of driving, as the sky had gotten dark with the fleeting sunlight. Headlights brightening up the parking spot outside his in-law’s place. Turning off the car and taking a deep breath before he was laughing again. “You threw up on the side of the m5.” Getting a good hard wack on the back of his head from a stroppy husband. He would be paying for the comment but Niall could never unsee it and that just added to reasons he loved Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends. Here's day 11 hopefully you guys can handle this one. =D


End file.
